


'We'll figure it out.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [36]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Baby Boy Lucas, Baby Boy Yukhei, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody Knows Already, Everyone Knows Already, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lucas is so cute, M/M, NCT 2018, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Protective Park Jisung (NCT), Secret Relationship, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is a Panicked Gay, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, empathy era, supportive nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Park Jisung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 9





	'We'll figure it out.'

**8:45 PM**

"Hey Jisung-ah?"Jisung looked down at Lucas,the taller boy currently snuggled up against his chest."What is it hyung?"He asked.Lucas looked down,not making eye contact with Jisung,as if he was ashamed of something.

Jisung tilted his head in confusion,both worried and confused about the older's sudden mood swing."Hyung?"He asked again."Are you-"

"Are we just going to keep doing this?"


End file.
